The invention relates to the reproduction of images which have previously been analysed and coded in the form of electrical signals corresponding to the analysis points, and relates more particularly to an optical apparatus for the reproduction of images on paper using a nematic liquid crystal cell and an optical telecopier comprising such a reproducing apparatus.
A number of types of image reproducing apparatus exist at present, which can be used in particular for telecopying. Their structures are determined by characteristics which depend on their field of use. For use in the professional or semi-professional field, when a large number of documents are to be copied, the apparatus may be fairly costly but should use an inexpensive standard or special paper. On the other hand, for use by the public, when the number of documents to be copied is fairly small, the apparatus used should be cheap even if a more expensive special paper is used.